frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161028003945/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161028011411
Fandoms have always driven me away from things that I could potentially love, like movies, celebrities, or book series. I have a problem with people who obsess over famous people or things in a psychotic, can't-breathe-without-it kind of way. And Elsa's fans fit the exact types of people in fandoms that irk me the most. I really wanted to be excited for "Frozen" and participate in the excitement the members of the "Frozen" fandom had for the movie, but Elsa's darn fans ruined everything for me. They spoiled the plot twist, who the villain was, and couldn't stop talking about Elsa. My earliest thought to their obsession was: "Okay, there are two Princesses in this movie. Why don't you ever talk about Anna? Is she not good enough for you?" Even if she was brought up, and talked about by an Anna fan to an Elsa fan, the Elsa fan would shrug and act like Anna was a background character that had accidentally been mislabeled as the main character, even though she was the main character on purpose. They actually did act like snobby, know-it-all, high school mean girls who picked on sweet, innocent girls like Anna. I blew it off at first, but it quickly got annoying. I really should've just quit going to the Frozen comment board on imdb.com for my own sanity, but I thought the obsession with Elsa would be just a tiny thing, they would move on with talking about other characters, and the Elsa-hungry obsession would end soon, but it wasn't, and it didn't. It just kept going. Even when a thread for Anna came, it was buried by all of the Elsa topics within hours of being posted. Seriously, the most devoted-to-Elsa fans are the most horrible, mean, biased people I have ever encountered in anything Disney related. I even compared them to the evil stepsisters, or the actual bullies from the movie Mean Girls. It's just a shame because "Frozen" has so much potential to have a thoroughly loving, friendly, family-like fandom. But people in the Frozen fandom get so easily offended so quickly that it sometimes makes "Frozen" sort of unpleasant to think about. So, I busy my mind with non-Frozen related things so that the movie, and Elsa, don't lose my interest. I really do love Elsa, but when EVERYONE else does too with a bitterness towards Anna, I begin to do everything I can to avoid Elsa at all costs. It just makes me want to look for all of the best Anna fan art pieces in existence. Elsa fans are just so crazy about the fact that they finally have a sad, isolated Princess that they can relate to. They don't even consider the importance Anna's love is towards Elsa. In fact, they think Elsa's love is stronger than Anna's love! But, they act like Elsa is a real person, like all of the pain she went through was real, that the story in the movie made a horrible representation of her, and that she needed to be the main character. They didn't even want to see the movie anymore when they found out Hans wasn't going to be Elsa's love interest. This was purposefully made to be a "sisters before misters" kind of movie, but they STILL want a sequel only so Elsa can have a love interest. A sequel hasn't even been announced yet. It will hopefully be about Anna and Elsa if it does happen, with the other characters of course, but when has Disney ever made a good animated sequel that was as good, or better, than the original?